In certain applications, it is desirable or necessary to incorporate printed circuit boards directly into an electrical connector assembly. In other words, the assembly may include one or more connector modules, such as receptacle modules, interconnected to a printed circuit board. The connector modules and printed circuit board are encapsulated within a common housing, and terminals project from the housing for interconnection with other exterior circuit components. In fact, in certain applications, it is desirable or necessary to incorporate a plurality of circuit boards in the connector assembly, such as a pair of spaced generally parallel boards.
An example of an application wherein electrical connector assemblies of the character described above are employed is in an environment wherein a connector assembly is used to interconnect both power circuitry as well as data circuitry.; A specific example is in a "Smart House" environment wherein a common receptacle may include a receptacle module which includes both power and data. For ease of manufacturing as well as maintaining a small envelope for the connector assembly, it is desirable to have both the power and the data circuitry in close proximity to each other on a common printed circuit board, or in conjunction with a second, generally parallel printed circuit board.
One of the problems in incorporating both power and data circuitry on a common circuit board layout within a small envelope or confined area is the requirement for electromagnetic interference isolation between the power and data circuitry. For instance, the data circuitry may envision on the order of 5 to 12 volt signals in contrast to the 120 volt power circuitry and to thousands of volts that may appear in the power circuitry during surges and transients. Heretofore, electromagnetic interference isolation in such small electrical connector assemblies has been difficult, if at all possible.
Another problem in electrical connector assemblies of the character described involves heat dissipation from various electronic components. For instance, a transformer might be used in the circuitry and coupled to one and/or the other printed circuit boards. In fact, a third printed circuit board may be employed with the transformer. In the small envelope or confined area of such a connector assembly, adequate heat dissipation from an electronic component, such as a transformer, also has been difficult, if at all possible.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems in an extremely simple manner by employing a single grounded plate coupled between a pair of spaced, generally parallel printed circuit boards, with the ground plate located between the printed circuit boards forming two isolated compartments, to provide mechanical support for the printed circuit boards, to reduce electromagnetic interference and to provide a heat sink for electronic components, such as a transformer.